warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawktalon (Pandora910)
Hawktalon is a large, elderly tom. He has brown fur and black tabby stripes. History In the Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement He is first seen standing with Falconclaw. When the patrol runs into Cloudwind of MoonClan, she asks if Thornpaw and Crowpaw are Hawktalon's kits. He is later sent out on the patrol to find Rustkit and Barkkit. During the warrior ceremony for Crowpaw, Rainpaw, Bramblepaw, Thornpaw and Tigerpaw, Hawktalon is seen watching proudly. Later it is announced that Windpaw has become Hawktalon's apprentice. After Falconclaw attempts to kill Flowerpelt, while she is watching her Clan with Feathernose, Hawktalon asks Thornpelt what he saw. When Flowerpelt finally tells the Clan that Falconclaw attacked her, Hawktalon is seen looking horrified. Hawktalon later demands that Falconclaw leaves and Falconclaw accuses him of never caring about him. Hawktalon then lashes out and hurts Falconclaw's ear. Hawktalon later assures Flowerpelt that he's not mad for her speaking out against Falconclaw. When Owlfoot is found dead, Hawktalon tells the Clan he thinks it was Falconclaw who killed him. When Falconclaw is found dead, Hawktalon tells Foxstar that he will bury his brother outside of the territory. A SunClan patrol returns from a patrol covered in a strange black liquid, with Hawktalon having the substance all over his face. Flowerpelt tells that Hawktalon is in pain. Hawktalon assures Nightwing that if he does end up blind then both of them will be alright. With the help of Poppypaw, a solution to get the sludge off is found and using honey and the river, Hawktalon and the others are cleaned. Hawktalon, however, loses his sight. Afterwards, Hawktalon retires along with Nightiwng. After the death of Foxstar, Hawktalon tells the Clan that SunClan has a bright future with Flowerpelt as their leader. ''Dawnstar's Trouble Hawktalon is first seen when Dawnkit goes to the elder's den. Hawktalon reveals that he was Windflight's mentor and later calms her down after she catches Turtlekit and Willowkit getting into trouble. He then tells Dawnkit to keep her head up, and that she has a bright future. He is seen later sharing tongues with Nightwing outside the elder's den and later he is seen mourning the death of Tigertail. Pebblepaw is sent to take tansy to Hawktalon and Nightwing. When Heatherflight, Brackenpelt and Flamepetal become warriors and SunClan is without apprentices, Hawktalon and Nightwing remind the Clan they take can still take care of themselves. Hawktalon later praises Dawnfire for her mentoring of Cloudspots. During Thornpelts's exile, Hawktalon tells him that it's time for him to leave. During the next gathering, Hawktalon is seen with his head lowered. Nightwing guides Hawktalon out of the camp during the fire and after the fire Hawktalon helps Nightwing carry Flowerstar's body away to be buried. After the battle, Dawnstar returns to MoonClan Hawktalon is found dead. Lionclaw reveals that a rogue attacked the camp but Hawktalon gave his life to defend the kits. Ebonywing says that he will be regarded as a hero by all four Clans. In the Novellas [[Squirreltail's Darkness (Pandora910)|''Squirreltail's Darkness]] Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Nightwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Crowfur: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rainears: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sons: Thornstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Bramblepelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tigertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Fawnheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Goldenleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Flamepetal: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Heatherflight: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Lionclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Brackenpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thurshclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Great-Granddaughters: Earthpelt: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Honeyfrost: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: Mudfall: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Burnpaw; Living (As of A Fallen Star) Falconheart: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: Falconclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Tree Images |} Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters